From Ruins to Dust
by Dan Halliwell
Summary: Set in a reality where Prue survived the Shax attack - Cole has been resurrected and has been fighting for Phoebe's heart. Prue and piper must try to stop him before it is too late!


"Morning" Prue walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were the image of fatigue as hadn't slept a wink for nights. "I'm in the need of coffee".  
  
She gazed over at her younger sister, Piper whose attention was towards her son Wyatt. Noticing Prue was in the room, she turned towards her and gave her a considerate glance.  
  
"Prue, you've been working too hard - it's beginning to show"  
  
Prue sighed slightly. "I know Piper" she paused for a while. "But Phoebe's been so determined to find Cole, I've been trying to find ways of brining him back sooner, so we can actually have a conversation with our sister" She made her way over to the kitchen table, her coffee mug glued to her hand.  
  
Piper nodded, agreeing with her older sister. She opened a small jar of baby food and forced a spoonful of the contents out. Making a sound like a train, she began to guide the spoon into her son, Wyatt's mouth. He giggled, and gladly allowed Piper to feed him.  
  
"I don't understand it. She left Jason at the altar to be with someone that she had gotten over eons ago."  
  
"That's Phoebe for you" Prue muttered.  
  
"Look Prue" Piper continued feeding Wyatt. "Phoebe will come around. No matter what happens"  
  
Prue flopped her head down on the table. "Why can't we just see if Leo can do anything about this? I mean he should be able to help - he's an elder after all"  
  
"Don't remind me" Piper gritted her teeth, slowly glancing up at the heavens. Prue turned away, feeling awkward.  
  
For a moment - she had forgotten that he had turned all her and the rest of her sisters into Goddesses. And he had abandoned them all as their whitelighter. Prue took a breath.  
  
"Maybe Chris can help"  
  
"Chris? Are you talking about the same Chris that threatened to kill us? The same Chris that decided he would try and murder my husband?" Piper's face began to turn red with anger. Prue looked outside. The sky was beginning to turn black. And a few storm clouds were materializing.  
  
"Piper, clam down. You're affecting the weather" Prue flopped her head on the table again, but this time knocking her mug over. The contents slowly made their way to the edge of the table. Piper instantly gestured at the mess, and the spilling coffee froze in mid air, just as it was about to hit the floor.  
  
"Prue!" she squealed. "I just mopped that floor this morning!"  
  
Prue gazed up, and gave an apologetic look to Piper. "Sorry!" As Piper went over to the sink to grab a cloth and a bucket. Prue kept her nephew amused.  
  
"Anyway, have you had any luck finding Cole? I mean if he resurrected himself - shouldn't you be able to locate him using the magic-to-magic spell?" said Piper. Prue sighed. "You would have thought so, but no"  
  
The two sisters hadn't noticed it, but a small shimmer sound was heard. A dark figure appeared within the shimmer, and made his way over to Prue.  
  
"Oh no?" A deep and dark voice came from behind Prue. Piper turned around and screamed. Wyatt began to cry as Prue gasped in agony. Cole had stabbed her. "Where the hell have you come from bastard? And what have you done to Phoebe to make her so smitten over you?" Prue hissed, as she struggled over to Piper, clasping her bleeding wound. Wyatt had already raised his shield to protect him from the tall dark, demonic figure.  
  
"Prue, are you okay?" Piper cried, as she began to dab Prue's wound with a cloth. "Chris!" A swirl of orbs appeared behind Cole and shaped into Chris, the Charmed One's whitelighter.  
  
Despite Piper's opinion of him, she gladly would allow him to heal her sister. "Piper, Prue! What's going on?" he orbed over more closer to them, sensing this man in front of him wasn't safe.  
  
"I'd swear that I'd get my revenge on you - for killing me!" Cole cried. "So that's why Phoebe and I will take over the underworld together, hand in hand."  
  
Piper shook her head, as Chris healed Prue. "No" she shrieked. "Not again" She threw her hands up at him. A small clasp of lightening appeared from within her palms and was directed straight into Cole's chest.  
  
"As you can see" Piper smirked, as she calmed down. "We've gained some extra abilities ourselves" 


End file.
